


nothin i wouldn't do

by thosepurpleskies



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Series of Moments, Vignette, relationship studyish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosepurpleskies/pseuds/thosepurpleskies
Summary: a glimpse into the development of heejin and chaewon's relationshipor...the five times that heejin is there for chaewon and the one time chaewon is there for her
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	nothin i wouldn't do

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little messy but i've wanted to try this 5+1 thing for a long time so please forgive me 
> 
> ** also this is set to miss ariana grande's positions so stream that bop if you haven't yet

i.

the october sunlight is pale as it dapples across chaewon’s face; russet and golden swirling around in a gentle breeze before the leaves quietly settle against the pavement.

“hey,” heejin murmurs and her gaze flickers towards the swell of chaewon’s lips - glossy and oh so tempting under the cold golden rays.

“it’ll be fine, don’t worry so much.”

“i know,” yet chaewon reaches to intertwine their fingers, “i’m the popping princess park gowon, why would i be worried?”

heejin’s touch is careful. measured when she hesitantly traces spirals against the back of the other woman’s hand. and her head tilts, tongue swiping over her bottom lip nervously as if wanting to say something else, but is ultimately interrupted by the shouts which eventually separate them.

“GOWON!”

“MISS PARK OVER HERE!! OVER HERE PLEASE!”

the rapid clicking of shutters shatters the tranquility that had previously existed. chaewon blinks and holds up a hand to shield herself from the bursts of bright white which impair her vision. and before the flecks of white even clear from her sight, she looks around, desperation shining in her gaze when she searches for heejin. wonders, with her chest constricting from fear, if the brunette will be able to find her in this crowd of bodies.

then the warmth of heejin’s sigh tickles at the shell of her ears. and all chaewon can see is the taller woman - dark lashes fluttering whilst rosebud lips move silently, the sound lost amidst the roar of the crowd.

_i’ve got you._

ii.

heejin holds her breath as she waits behind heavy velvet curtains. watches chaewon twirl midair whilst gasps ripple throughout the audience.

shadows flicker across pale skin when chaewon’s back arches.

it’s then that heejin feels her heart stutter. because the dancer is all sharp angular slants and delicate curves as the latter loses herself in the strains of the accompanying score. and she finds that she can’t tear her eyes away from the sight of chaewon glowing the faintest gold in an ebony dress.

_ethereal._

the notion throbs in her chest.

_you’re so goddamn beautiful._

instead heejin clenches her fist, ignoring the sting of pain as nails dig into the soft flesh of her palm. she bows her head, the strands slipping from behind her ears to fall in a curtain over her face, and she exhales.

“heejin! you came,”

chaewon smells of jasmines and expensive soap and the slightest hint of the salty seaside air when her arms loop around heejin’s neck. chaewon steps away. her eyes crinkled half moons when they flicker over heejin.

“of course. it’s opening night isn’t it?”

heejin neglects to mention that she’d also begged and called in favours for the hospital director to switch her shift. but it’s more than worth it to see the flash of chaewon’s smile in the dim backstage lighting, crimson and soft with wonder.

iii.

vibrant images are a mere murmur as they flicker across the television screen. heejin rubs at her eyes, acclimatising herself to the silence within her apartment after the hospital’s chaos.

she groans, the leather comfortingly cool when she lets her head fall back against couch cushions.

the glass of her coffee table vibrates with an urgent buzz and heejin reaches for her phone, swiping against the screen without hesitation.

she knows without looking who the caller is. knows there’s only one person who calls her this late at night.

“it’s late at night and yet you can’t stop thinking of me park chaewon?”

there’s a pause on the other end before chaewon’s laugh is heard.

“you’re such a jerk jeon heejin,”

heejin hums. listens to the soft lilt of chaewon’s voice and imagines the vivid teal of chaewon’s hair in the hazy darkness, smooth and shiny under the nebulous moonlight. heejin is used to it, is aware that chaewon will only divulge what preoccupies her after the bubble of small talk.

“heej i might sort of like someone.”

“that’s great chae. it’s nice to know you’re not made of ice.”

heejin swallows hard, her heart fracturing into tiny shards. the shadow of a grin curls on her lips and it hurts when those words claw their way up from her throat to spill past her lips.

“except i have no idea if my feelings are unreciprocated. and they could do so much better than me.”

chaewon’s exhale crackles through the receiver. and somehow it hurts more for heejin to hear the despair ringing clear in her best friend’s voice than to know that her feelings will always be unrequited.

sighing, heejin scrutinises the bright cluster of shapes that float across the television screen in the moment.

“chae you’re one of the nicest people i know, you’re smart and funny and really pretty. i know this is cliche as hell but _really_ if they can’t see that, it’s their loss. and there’ll always be better people out there y’know?”

_like me._

the notion throbs in her chest.

“hey chae,” heejin plays with the edges of her sleeves just as the rustling of chaewon’s sheets fizzles through, “is it alright if i hang up first? there’s a really early seminar tomorrow and-”

“if anything i’m the one who should be sorry for keeping you up,”

“oh and thank you again for listening. night heej, sleep well.”

_you know i’d do anything for you wonnie._

iv.

chaewon sits in the passenger's seat with a sliver of the window cracked open. enough to feel the rush of the crisp night air grazing against her skin.

heejin has the radio on, but the upbeat pop melody it cranks out is drowned out by the hum of the late autumn breeze, leaving only faint notes and shreds of lyrics.

“it’s nice like this,”

“quiet. relaxing. i wish i could do this more.”

heejin looks toward the passenger seat momentarily before returning to the view ahead.

“you’d actually have to know how to drive. and then you’d realise that it’s better to be in the passenger seat.”

chaewon huffs, her brows knitted in a childish pout. heejin’s stare flits over her - an oversized jumper swallows chaewon’s slight frame, the porcelain features are devoid of makeup, innocent and serene when illuminated under a silver radiance that’s this gentle and soft.

she watches chaewon’s reflection stretching an arm out, the lavender sleeves flapping in the wind as chaewon tips her head back and giggles.

warmth bubbles in her chest when chaewon catches her gaze, affection swirling in the amber depths.

“what’s up jeon,” chaewon’s fingers are icy when they reach for heejin’s grasp on the gearshift, “you look like you need to tell me something.”

time flows akin to honey, syrupy and unhurried, clinging to the tire spokes as heejin’s car continues along the winding path. all the while heejin’s heart painfully thrumsagainst curved confines.

_i like you. i like you so much. god i wish i could tell you…_

but the car hits a bump and the moment splinters. chaewon untangling their fingers and closing the window. the song on the radio shifts to something desolate, a melancholy tune floating from the speakers.

and heejin sighs, averting her gaze back towards the shadowy path ahead.

v.

“so what in the world possessed you to drink this much?”

chaewon’s cheeks are flushed with red while she sways on her feet, stilettos wobbling uncontrollably from the force of attempting to keep their owner upright. heejin follows, shaking her head in exasperation as chaewon stumbles past the elevator doors, her fingers catching chaewon’s arm just in time to steady the shorter woman.

“jesus wonnie.”

a slow smile plays across ruby lips, impish mischief twinkling brightly when chaewon looks up at heejin from where she’s pressed into the latter’s side.

“hi heekie,” the playful lilt brushes against her ear. and from this distance, heejin is extremely aware of the long ebony lashes that graze against the slope of chaewon’s cheeks with each flutter.

“you’re looking really nice today. is this a new suit?”

heejin has to pinch the bridge of her nose. her voice strained when she answers, “yes. but chaewon look this is the last time okay? it might just be paperwork but i can’t keep running out during my shifts to come get you.”

“but heekie…”

chaewon trails off and heejin doesn’t prompt her to finish. doesn’t have the energy to hear what she has to say next. rather, she chooses to watch the blur of scenery quietly as the elevator continues to move upwards. that silence continues to weigh over the both of them even as the elevator dings softly and heejin carefully guides chaewon towards an emerald front door.

“heej,” her head shoots toward chaewon upon hearing the familiar nickname, tucks her bottom lip between rows of pearly teeth as she waits for chaewon to continue.

“did i do something wrong?”

the glow from chaewon’s apartment spills into the hallway, bathing its owner’s profile with soft yellow warmth. chaewon’s gaze is blown and wide when it meets hers. the corner of her lip is stained with an indistinct smudge of crimson - a remanent of her night, and her fingers clutch at the lapels of the jacket that heejin had draped over her shoulders. 

and heejin has to inhale sharply. icy tendrils of fear creeping low in her stomach from how intimate the sight before her is.

_well it’s now or never. it’s the only way i’ll ever get closure._

_+1._

“do you think i made a good impression on your parents," the brunette mumbles, leaning back against chaewon’s legs in the bathtub. chaewon works a washcloth between her shoulder blades, unblemished skin obscured by foamy white suds. 

heejin glances back at her and her bottom lip is tucked between her teeth again, a bitten dusky carmine. the plaits that chaewon had braided into the blonde streaked hair for dinner still remaining immaculate. “i want them to like me.”

chaewon shifts into a more comfortable position. goosebumps prickle when she grazes the side of the tub, the porcelain cold on her skin.

“i’m sure they were really happy to have met you,” chaewon promises later when she’s drying heejin's hair. cards her fingers through the damp strands and kisses the dip of heejin’s shoulder. chaewon feels the slight vibration of brunette’s exhale, her breath coming out shallow and a little shaky.

“don’t worry so much. i’m sure they love you as much as i do babe,”

heejin turns to face her, affection and so much more gleaming brightly in her eyes. chaewon feels as though she could shatter beneath the intensity of heejin’s stare; her feelings for the brunette shining like glass shards, crystalline and fragile.

“say that again..”

she takes heejin’s hand, their fingers sliding together with an ease that’s been there all this time. and chaewon raises their intertwined hands, her lips skimming over the back of heejin’s hand, again and again. until all chaewon feels is the flutter of something within her sternum like sunlight.dizzying and warm as she mouths the words again.

“hey jeon heejin," she whispers. “i'm kinda in love with you."


End file.
